<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I like you how I like my coffee - constantly inside me by dykeannebonny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919378">I like you how I like my coffee - constantly inside me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeannebonny/pseuds/dykeannebonny'>dykeannebonny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queers of Tomorrow [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Episode: s04e05 Girls Night Out, Harrisco Fest, Harrisco Fest 2020, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, Road Head, Sex in a Car</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeannebonny/pseuds/dykeannebonny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to bail Team Flash out after Barry's bachelor party goes awry. Cisco, however, isn't ready for their night to be over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Queers of Tomorrow [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I like you how I like my coffee - constantly inside me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic exists for four reasons: my typical solution to writer's block (porn); the clipping. songs "wriggle" and "hot fuck, no love" (definite recs but prepare yourself); my deep adoration of Carlos Valdes' hair (heart eyes, motherfucker); and season 4 episode 5 of CW's The Flash, "Girls Night Out."</p><p>My sister and I were watching the episode and noticed that pretty much everyone returned to Star Labs after their respective parties gone wrong, but Harry was nowhere to be found after he bailed the Team out. Being me, my solution to this was, "Cisco fucked him so hard he had to go home."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The lights in the club turned off, throwing the whole building into darkness. Harry groaned. As the music stopped, the lights slowly flashed back on, but this time no neons; just regular bar lights, casting unflattering shadows across the mess of people surrounding the various stages and bar. Patrons complained loudly, none more so than Team Flash, who were slowly being pulled away from Dibny’s idiotic brawl. Harry turned back to the bartender, a weary sigh escaping his lungs. Moments later he had a fresh scotch in his hands and a dancer to his left.</p><p>“Hey, I’m headed out!” Charity, hair cascading down her back, leaned over to kiss the bartender’s cheek. She had changed into a pink sweater, jean shorts, and platform sneakers--all designer--and Harry once again marveled at her impressive monthly salary.</p><p>When she straightened, Charity bumped Harry with her shoulder. His glass wobbled but didn’t tip--small miracles.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, I’m so sor--Harry! You’re still here! We’re closing up early, you know.” Her eyes wandered to the other side of the club.</p><p>Harry offered his best smile given the circumstances. Inclining his head, he explained, “Unfortunately, my frien--well, two of them--three if you--well, I, uh. I came with the people who started the fight.”</p><p>She pressed her lips into an apologetic smile and hummed. “This is the second fight this week, actually.” Her eyes lit up as she recounted the memory, and she scrunched up her nose like she was trying not to laugh. “Samantha’s girlfriend was here last night, and this guy tried to grab Sam on stage--you should have seen his nose! Blood <em>everywhere</em>. It was amazing.” When she noticed Harry’s raised eyebrow, she covered her mouth and giggled. “Oh, sorry. Sorry, I’ll let you get back to your drink.”</p><p>Harry shrugged. “Have a good night.”</p><p>Expecting that to be the end of it, Harry lifted his scotch to his lips and sipped it gratefully. But Charity’s hand lingered on Harry’s wrist.</p><p>“You know, I live pretty close.” Biting her lip, she trailed her fingers up and down Harry’s arm. The golden polish on her nails glistened under the fluorescent lights. “And I’m <em>really </em>into older guys.”</p><p>Coughing, Harry winced as the afterburn of the alcohol scorched his throat, and then gently pulled his hand away. He used his glass to point in Cisco’s general direction. “So is my boyfriend.”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>.” Charity laughed brightly. “Mm. Is he one of the ones being arrested right now?”</p><p>Harry waved cheerfully at Cisco as the officers on the scene guided him toward the door. Cisco shot back a confused glare, and Harry snorted. “Yup. Long hair.”</p><p>“He’s cute!”</p><p>“Very.” He stared after Cisco’s ass until he caught Charity’s knowing smirk. Clearing his throat, Harry blinked and shook his head. “Right. Well, I should probably get a--a water, and go.”</p><p>Charity threw a twenty on the bar and winked. “That one’s on me. And the water. I know science doesn’t pay.”</p><p>Harry didn’t finish his scotch. The bartender passed him a bottle of water and a polite but pointed look telling him to fuck off. Harry obliged. He sobered up in his car, blasting the AC and chugging his water. Gas station coffee was the regrettable next step, and after two cups and a piss, Harry went to get his team.</p><p>The station was quiet, grey, and tired. Motivational posters and community bulletins lined the wall behind the front desk, forcibly cheerful faces staring at Harry while he signed release paperwork. One of the booking officers brought him back to the holding cell.</p><p>“I’ll take those three,” he told the officer. Dibny voiced his objections and Harry begrudgingly added, “Four.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Dibny yelled.</p><p>Harry was already walking away. His coffee was lukewarm and sloshing dangerously close to the edges of his styrofoam cup as he walked. The floor had enough stains already, and Harry barely missed adding more; Cisco sprinted out of the cell and skidded into Harry, throwing his hands out and flattening them against Harry’s chest. His shirt rode up and Cisco pushed his thumbs against those exposed hip bones. Harry grunted. Cisco smirked, then retreated a couple of inches.</p><p>Harry turned his face so he wouldn’t keep looking at his boyfriend. Over Cisco’s shoulder, he watched the rest of the team file out: Barry, hanging onto Joe and looking a little green, Joe hauling Barry, and Dibny sauntering out like he hadn’t ruined Mr. Allen’s bachelor party.</p><p>“Thanks, Harry,” Joe called forward as they all walked.</p><p>All Harry could do was raise his coffee cup in a small salute because Cisco was matching his pace and brushing their shoulders together. That complacent smile hadn’t left his lips. After a couple more steps, he hung his head forward, rolled his shoulders, and moaned.</p><p>“What?” he asked when Harry side-eyed him. “The wall was hard on my neck.”</p><p>Harry caught Cisco’s silent laughter in the reflection of the glass doors as they left the precinct lobby. The cool night air was a welcome reprieve. Harry breathed deeply, all too aware of Cisco’s eyes on the back of his neck.</p><p>Joe deposited Barry on the side of Harry’s car. He melted against the metal, hiccuping.</p><p>“We’ve got to get him home.”</p><p>“I’ll call you a ride,” Cisco offered, phone already in-hand. His other hand rested on the small of Harry’s back.</p><p>Joe crossed his arms. “Harry’s car is right here.”</p><p>“Yeah, but,” Cisco mouthed excuses, words half-forming and going nowhere. “I’m sure Harry wants to go home, and you, so we’ll go get your car and I’ll bring it back to your place, and get Barry to Star Labs after.”</p><p>“You’re gonna drive my car?” Joe eyed Cisco warily.</p><p>“By all means, leave it at the Golden Booty overnight.” Out of sight of the others, Cisco squeezed Harry’s ass to emphasize his words. Harry chugged the rest of his coffee. It was bitter and stale and cold, and he drank every last drop.</p><p>Harry heard Joe suck in a breath. “Point taken.”.</p><p>“Ride,” Cisco flashed his phone screen victoriously, “booked.”</p><p>They waited for the ride together, giving Dibny time to lament his ban from, apparently, his favorite place on Earth. Everyone let him rant, too exhausted to fight it; at some point, the gentle buzz of the caffeine set in, and while everyone else yawned and complained, Harry zeroed in on Cisco’s hand on his shoulder, just a thin layer of fabric away from touching his skin. When the Uber arrived, Joe barely said goodbye--he helped Barry into the back seat, waved distractedly, and muttered something about finishing Cisco’s video when he got home.</p><p>Cisco’s hand slipped into Harry’s back pocket. He blinked innocently, chin lifting, lips twitching against a smile; he was picturesque. Harry wanted to throw him against the car and find out if he still tasted like cranberry and lime. Or see what else he could do with that pretty mouth.</p><p>Harry’s dick twitched in his jeans. He grunted and started running numbers in his head, mostly hypothetical speed equation calculations, but his mind conjured images of Cisco’s fingers tapping across the desk, wrapped around dry erase markers--or in Harry’s mouth. Harry swallowed, shifted his legs, and cursed the friction from his jeans.</p><p>“You good over there?”</p><p>“Who, me?”</p><p>“Unless we picked up some strays, yeah, you.” Cisco grinned, tipped his head to the side, and tucked his hair behind his ear. “Did you bring any water?”</p><p>“No.” Harry yanked the driver’s side door open and tossed his empty coffee cup onto the floor as he folded himself into the seat. “Does this look like a delivery van? You’re lucky I bailed you out.”</p><p>"But I'm so thirsty," Cisco whined. He wet his lips with his tongue and rubbed at his throat, pressing harder than he needed to, fingers indenting his skin. Harry's pulse raced as he imagined licking the path Cisco had laid.</p><p>Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. “Are you done?”</p><p>Cisco flopped back into his seat. The engine turned over, and <em>Lemonade </em>started blasting. Cisco dissolved into giggles as Harry balked, pressing ‘off’ as quickly as the player allowed.</p><p>“I actually don’t know how you keep sneaking that in here.”</p><p>“That’s like, the fifth time! You never check!”</p><p>“You could <em>not</em> mess up my music.”</p><p>Cisco shrugged. “No no, Bey is life. One day you’ll give up and listen to the album with me just to get me to stop it.”</p><p>“Is that so?”</p><p>“It’s my hypothesis,” Cisco countered. He flashed Harry’s favorite lopsided grin.</p><p>They bickered half-heartedly about music as they pulled out of the parking lot. When they hit the highway, Harry leaned back and took one hand off the wheel to rest it on Cisco’s thigh. Cisco’s eyes fluttered closed, and he inhaled sharply. The air was thick between them.</p><p>Playfully, Harry tried, “Nice work on Barry’s bachelor elixir by the way.”</p><p>Cisco swiveled his head. “Seriously.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to say this is why we leave the chemistry to me, but... “ Harry flexed his fingers and smirked.</p><p>“Like you’ve never miscalculated anything.”</p><p>Scrunching his nose, Harry tossed a mischievous look Cisco’s way. “I can’t think of a single time, no.”</p><p>Cisco tossed his hands in the air. “I will actually--”</p><p>“Breach out of this car?” Harry stuck his tongue between his teeth. “Yeah? But you couldn’t have popped on over to get Joe’s and met us back-at-the-station.” His fingers danced down to Cisco’s knee, punctuating his words. Cisco’s lips pulled at the corner; his mouth worked, barely suppressing laughter, as he realized he’d been caught.</p><p>“That’s what I thought.” Harry chuckled and brought his hand back to its original spot on Cisco’s leg. They drove in silence, and at the next mile marker, Harry started to run his thumb against Cisco’s jeans.</p><p>“Harry, I swear, if you don’t take your hand off my thigh I’m gonna jump you.”</p><p>“What?” He kept his voice flat, innocent.</p><p>“Harrison Wells.”</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see Cisco scrubbing his hands over his face--so, he slid his palm down Cisco’s knee, back up to his hip, and then squeezed the inside of his thigh.</p><p>“Are you for real right now?” Cisco’s voice was strained and Harry laughed victoriously. Cisco scoffed. “Okay.” He reached behind his neck and started tying his hair back. “If that’s how you wanna play.”</p><p>Harry turned his eyes back to the highway. Tractor trailers made up the only traffic on the road, speeding steadily along between ports and warehouses. Otherwise it was quiet, anyone out this late already at their destination of choice. Out, like he’d be right now, if his night hadn’t been derailed by idiotic macho shit; or in, if they could have done their dinner and been done with it, he could have Cisco at home, spread out under him, fucked senseless.</p><p>Harry’s eyes shot back to Cisco. He was tying his hair up. Cisco barely wore his hair up, except to--</p><p>Cisco unzipped Harry’s jeans, flattened his tongue, and licked the length of Harry’s cock. When he laughed, Harry felt the exhale on his skin. “You’re already hard!”</p><p>“Have been since you--got in the car,” Harry gritted out. He had one hand on the steering wheel in a white-knuckled grip. Cisco’s only response was to lick him again, tongue swirling at the tip. Harry smacked the dashboard with the heel of his hand.</p><p>Cisco’s head bobbed up and down, slick wet sounds breaking the silence in the vehicle. Hand hovering just above his head, Harry itched to press Cisco down, but settled on simply stroking his ponytail. Sex was the only occasion Cisco ever let Harry touch his hair, and Harry wasn’t going to miss it. He exhaled shakily as Cisco hollowed his cheeks and doubled down, spurred on by the contact and proud of unraveling Harry’s composure. The road stretched on, a welcome monotony to draw Harry’s focus from the way his stomach was coiling.</p><p>The next exit sign that appeared, Harry didn’t even think; he swerved across four lanes and off to the grassy shoulder. Cisco flew back into his own seat. Eyes wide, he gaped up at Harry. “Wha--?”</p><p>Ripping the keys out of the ignition, Harry snapped off his seat belt and reached for Cisco, fisting his collar. He took one look at Cisco’s wet, swollen lips and pulled him in for a kiss. Their mouths slid messily against one another, teeth scraping, tongues dragging. Harry snaked his arm around Cisco’s neck and tugged; Cisco, beaming, climbed into Harry’s lap, knees straddling his thighs.</p><p>He pushed Harry’s hands to his zipper. “Get them off. <em>Off</em>.”</p><p>It took a lot of maneuvering to get Cisco’s jeans around his ankles, eliciting just as many laughs as moans. Harry slammed his elbow into the window, letting out a litany of curses, and Cisco laughed at him, laughed with him, brushed his fingers across Harry’s temples, kissed him tenderly. He held Harry’s face in his hands.</p><p>“You’re beautiful,” Harry breathed.</p><p>Cisco ducked his head. “Shut up.”</p><p>Catching his chin, Harry murmured, “Hey, take the compliment.” He thumbed at Cisco’s already kiss-crushed mouth, dragging across his bottom lip down to his chin. Cisco tipped his neck back to expose his throat, Harry guiding him while his other hand slipped under Cisco’s shirt, popping the buttons open from the inside.</p><p>Cisco’s body lifted to meet him; he arched his back, stretching across the steering wheel to give Harry more skin to cover. Harry’s breath caught. He flattened his hand to slide it up Cisco’s body, stomach to throat, slow enough to elicit a whimper.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Cisco begged, his voice breathy and low. The request hit Harry like a punch to the gut. Digging his nails into Cisco’s hips, Harry lined up and pushed into him.</p><p>A groan dragged out of Harry’s lungs. Cisco, chest heaving, closed his eyes as he stretched around Harry’s cock. Fire burned in Harry’s body, spreading liquid-hot to his fingertips, escaping in short breaths against Cisco’s neck. Cisco’s fingers pressed against Harry’s lips, into his mouth. Harry shifted his hips tentatively. Cisco shuddered.</p><p>Harry’s next move wasn’t nearly as hesitant; thrusting hungrily, fervidly, he squeezed Cisco’s straining thighs. Cisco was tight and writhing and wet, and that combination was pushing Harry closer to the edge with every slide of his cock into Cisco’s body. Pleasure rolled over him in waves. Their rhythm was messy, inconsistent. It didn’t escape Harry that Cisco was making him do most of the work--which, Harry supposed, he deserved, thinking back to his stunt with the brandy at the West household.</p><p>Harry grinned when he snapped his hips and Cisco’s breath caught. His hands went to Harry’s shoulders, muscles going stiff. His legs shook under Harry’s hands. “Come on,” Harry urged, driving into that same spot again. “Wanna watch you come.”</p><p>Cisco half-laughed, half-groaned. “Oh, you bastard. <em>Oh</em>.”</p><p>Harry flattened his tongue and licked from Cisco’s throat to his chin; he bit his jaw, his ear. At the same time, he wrapped his fist around Cisco’s cock, dragging his orgasm out with an easy flick of his wrist. Cisco came, shaking, into Harry’s hand, and Harry fucked him through it. He cried out when he finally joined Cisco, his body aching and hypersensitive, muscles spasming randomly until he collapsed forward. Leaning his forehead against Cisco’s chest, Harry chuckled breathlessly.</p><p>Cisco tapped Harry’s temple, urging his eyes up. Their gazes met and Cisco smiled. “I fucking love you.”</p><p>Harry kissed him gently. “You, too, jerk.”</p><p>Cisco pressed his hand to his chest, mouth hanging open in mock offense. “Wow, no love! I’m hurt--”</p><p>He was cut off by Joe’s ringtone blasting somewhere on the floor. Cisco’s eyes went wide, and he threw himself sideways--sparing an overlapping curse or two as he and Harry separated--so he could wriggle back into his jeans. After tucking himself back into his own jeans, Harry flailed around under his seat, trying to pull the phone close enough to reach. Cisco kicked him in the ribs and he glared.</p><p><em>Sorry</em>, Cisco mouthed, just as Harry answered the phone: “Harrison Wells.”</p><p>“Har--Harry? Why do you have Cisco’s phone?”</p><p>Harry coughed. “He’s driving.”</p><p>Joe yawned. “You want to tell him to drive a little faster? I’m trying to go to bed and Barry’s sobering up.”</p><p>Harry forced a laugh. “Yeah, heh, there was… traffic.”</p><p>To his right, Harry could see Cisco throw his hands up and shake his head in exasperation.</p><p>“This late?”</p><p>“I mean, there was. But there isn’t. Now. Now there’s no traffic.” He sighed. “We’ll be back soon.”</p><p>“Alright.” Joe sounded confused, but didn’t push it. The call clicked off and Harry sighed in relief.</p><p>Harry turned the car on, put it in reverse, and slowly backed out of the shoulder as Cisco sat up. He shook his hair out, and Harry reached over to finally thread his fingers through those curls. Cisco hummed contentedly.</p><p>“I do have to go back to the lab tonight.”</p><p>Without taking his eyes off the road, Harry gestured to his ruined shirt. “I can’t.”</p><p>Cisco pursed his lips, smug.</p><p>The club’s parking lot was mostly empty. Harry slowed next to Joe’s car; he’d barely stopped before Cisco hopped out, looking far more put together than was fair.</p><p>Harry sputtered, “Well, goodnight to you, too.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Cisco leaned against the car door. “The faster I get back to the lab, the faster I can get my work done, the faster you get me back. You have your--”</p><p>Harry nodded, gesturing to a keychain Jesse had bought him. There were only two things on it: his Star Labs pass, and his keys to Cisco’s apartment.</p><p>“--keys, so. I’ll see you at home.”</p><p>Harry pressed his knuckles to his lips, a smile creeping onto his face. “See you at home.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on tumblr @ithappensoffstage or twitter @dykeoftomorrow !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>